Desire
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: 1 in my series. A demon takes away the Charmed Ones' powers, and they need the Power of Four to vanquish her, but who is the fourth one?
1. Prolgue - Dear Diary

**Dear Diary Written  
****by Sammi: **

Takes place after Just Harried and before Pre-Witched.

Something you should know – Andy didn't die, he moved away when Prue was 14.

* * *

Prue looked up from her diary, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. At that moment, Christina Aguilera's _Reflections_ came on the radio. She felt that it described her life so well.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart _

Dear Diary,

This song, Reflections, describes my life so perfectly. No stranger knows what is behind my exterior. They don't know that my sisters and I are witches, that we battle evil and save the world every other day. Not even my sisters know me, really _know me_, the person I am on the inside. That's because I've never opened myself to anyone. I practically had to be Phoebe's mother, and I know that I missed out on most of my childhood because of that, but I've never regretted it, not for a minute…until now. Now I really wish I had someone to talk to, someone to help me make my decision.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

Dear Diary,

How can I make such a huge decision? Tell my sisters my biggest secret, or be killed? I know, I know, it shouldn't be so hard after all, but you don't understand diary, I have never told this secret to _anyone_ except the person involved. And Grams, I had to tell her, but no-one else. How can I break my promise to myself?

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am _

Dear Diary,

No-one knows everything about me. My sisters know a lot, but not as much as Grams did. Piper was the one who I normally confided in, but the only person who knows my biggest secret is Grams. Even though we didn't get along that well, this was the one thing that I just couldn't tell Piper. It was something that I had to tell someone, coz it was eating me up inside and I knew Piper wouldn't know what to do. Phoebe wouldn't understand, she was too young, so I had to turn to Grams.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

Dear Diary,

How can I tell them? They will be so upset that I didn't tell them, especially Piper. Phoebe will just be confused, but Piper will be crushed. She knows that both Phoebe and I turn to her for comfort, that we both tell her everything. So she won't understand why I didn't tell her. But I couldn't, it was just too huge for me to comprehend, and I knew that Piper would have no idea what to do.

_There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why _

Prue closed her diary and lay her head on her arms, listening to the final bars of the song. She had to make a decision, and soon, otherwise they would be killed. But it was so hard.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Demon of Desire

**The Demon of Desire Written  
****by Sammi: **

Takes place _before_ the prologue, but you still have to read the prologue first, otherwise you might not understand it.

* * *

Prue walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Phoebe pouring herself some granola.

"Morning Pheebs," she said.

"Hey Prue." Phoebe replied.

"Where's Piper?"

"She went to breakfast with Leo."

"He didn't get called?"

"Nope, and hopefully he won't get called until breakfast is over at least. Piper's spent hardly any time with him for ages."

"I know." Prue nodded.

"Poor Piper."

"She chose to live this life. She knows that he has other charges, and she won't let him clip his wings so…"

"I know Prue, it's just…I think that the elders should let Leo have some time with his wife. They let Piper & Leo get married, but now they're not letting them have a normal life."

"Our lives are hardly normal. In between work and evil beings, neither Piper nor I have time for a social life. I don't know how you do it Pheebs."

"I don't have a social life. I hardly have time for studying anymore, what with my classes and all the evil coming after us. I dunno how I'm gonna graduate."

"You'll graduate Pheebs, I'm sure of it, you're smart. If you like, I can help you study."

"Really?" Phoebe's face lit up.

"Sure. But not right now."

"How 'bout tonight?"

"OK, after dinner I'll help you study."

Prue had made herself some toast and coffee while they were talking, and now she stood up, gulping down the last of her coffee. After taking her plate and mug to the sink, she turned to her sister.

"I've gotta go to work. Love you." She kissed Phoebe's head as she went out the door.

"Ditto. Bye."

Phoebe finished her granola and packed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She had a class to get to.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Prue and Phoebe sat together in Phoebe's room.

"OK, so where do we start?" Prue asked.

"Well, I've kinda been having trouble with my Psychology. Can you help?"

"Sure, show me what you've been doing."

As Prue helped her sister study, neither noticed a woman appear behind them. She sprinkled something glittery on them, then disappeared again.

"Did you hear something Pheebs?" Prue asked suddenly.

"No, did you?"

"I think so…" Prue got off the bed to investigate.

"Prue. You have glittery stuff all over you." Phoebe said when Prue turned around.

"Really?" Prue spun around again as Phoebe turned to get a mirror from her bedside table. "Wow, so do you Pheebs."

"Huh, that's weird. Ah well, I reckon we've had weirder." Phoebe shrugged, and the two began studying again.

* * *

Later that night, the same woman appeared in Piper and Leo's room. She took a look at the pair, sleeping in each other's arms, and wrinkled her nose. Then she sprinkled glittery stuff on Piper a disappeared just as soon as she'd come.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe was washing her hair in the shower when she heard Prue banging on the bathroom door.

"Phoebe! Hurry up!"

Phoebe quickly rinsed her hair and turned off the water. Prue banged again. Phoebe shook her head, put her bathrobe on and wrapped a towel around her hair, then opened the door.

Prue was just lifting her hand to bang on the door a third time when Phoebe opened it.

"It's about time!" She said as she disappeared inside. Before Phoebe could open her mouth, the door was closed.

"Geez!" Phoebe said to the closed door, before going into her room to change. She met Leo in the hall and warned him about Prue's obvious temper.

"What'd you do this time Pheebs?" he asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything! We had a great time last night, she was helping me study, and then all of a sudden this morning she's like…whoa!"

"Must be PMS," added Piper, who had come up behind them. "Just leave her alone for few days. She'll get over it."

* * *

"Soon I will have the powers of the Charmed Ones, and there's nothing they can do about it. Then I can kill them and break the Power of Three forever!" The woman who had sprinkled the power on them stroked her dog and laughed.

* * *

Piper was overseeing the stock being delivered at P3 when one of her workmen dropped a case of bourbon. She froze him, and moved towards him to steady the box. But she had hardly moved when he unfroze and the bourbon crashed to the floor. Piper looked stunned.

"Sorry Ms Halliwell, so sorry." The workman apologised profusely, but Piper waved him off and went into her office.

"What's wrong with me? My freezes have always lasted longer than that. And I didn't unfreeze him. What happened?" Piper was very confused, but decided to leave it until the end of the day to check in the Book of Shadows.

* * *

Prue was also having a confusing day, for she found that she couldn't control her powers either. She couldn't stop moving things, and found that she accidentally astral projected herself into the bathroom. She too decided to check in the Book of Shadows at the end of the day.

* * *

Phoebe wasn't having as much trouble, as her powers were passive, but she did find herself levitating in the library. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe rushed home as soon as her classes were over to check in the Book of Shadows.

She found nothing. There was nothing in the book about their powers going haywire, except for the fact that when pregnant, they might channel the baby's powers, but Phoebe was very sure that she was not pregnant.

"So what's wrong?" Phoebe lay back on the couch in the living room, and soon fell asleep.

Prue woke up Phoebe when she entered the manor, and slammed the door behind her. She had just joined Phoebe in the living room when the front door opened again, and then slammed, signalling Piper's arrival home.

"Rough day?" Phoebe asked tentatively, as she could see that both of her sisters were in bad moods.

"You could say that." Prue said, taking off her shoes and collapsing on the couch next to Phoebe.

Piper slumped in an armchair, looking exhausted. "My power's gone haywire. I can't hold my freezes."

"And I can't control my telekinesis,"

"Yes, guys our powers have gone out of control." Phoebe added.

"Anything in the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked, knowing that Phoebe would have already looked through it.

"Nope. Not unless one of you is pregnant and somehow all of our powers have gone haywire."

"I'm not pregnant." Prue said quickly.

"Me neither," Piper put in.

"Then maybe this is a demon or something. Maybe it wants our powers."

Prue was sceptical. "Phoebe, how would a demon get our powers by making us lose control of them?"

"Maybe it wants us to get frustrated of not being able to control them, and then it wants us to give our powers to it." Prue threw an annoyed look at Phoebe, and opened her mouth to say something, but Piper cut in.

"Unless the demon cast a spell on us to take our powers, and they're just leaving us slowly?"

Leo orbed in at that moment. He kissed Piper, and then sat in the armchair with her on his lap. "You guys, this is serious. The elders don't know what's happened to your powers."

Phoebe jumped up. "What do you mean They don't know? They know everything about all the demons we've been up against, maybe They're just not telling us anything."

Piper agreed, "It wouldn't be the first time They've held something from us."

"Maybe, but I really don't think They know, They didn't really look like they were keeping anything…" Leo trailed off.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now, why don't we just leave it and see what happens tomorrow." Prue stepped in.

"They're calling me. I'd better go. I'll see if anyone's had this happen to a charge before while I'm up there." Leo said, orbing out.

Piper sighed, and Phoebe could see she was annoyed.

"Pipe, why don't we go into the kitchen and prepare a fabulous dinner. I'll help." She said, taking her sister's arm and leading her towards the kitchen.

Prue threw both of them a withering look, "Phoebe's wearing my sweater again," she said quietly to herself, before going upstairs.

* * *

Later that night, Piper was taking a shower when she heard Leo orb in. She finished her shower as quickly as she could, then walked into their bedroom in a robe, a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

Leo gave her a giant grin when she came in.

"Hey sweetie," Piper said, giving him a kiss.

"Piper guess what!" Leo exclaimed.

"What?"

"My other charges have been reassigned. You three are my only charges now!" Leo said very quickly.

"Huh?" Piper didn't get it.

"I have no other charges, only you three. I can stay with you always!"

"Oh Leo, that's great!" Piper cried, hugging him.

"What's great?" Phoebe stuck her head in the door.

"My other charges have been reassigned. The Charmed Ones are my only charges now." Leo said, beaming at his sister-in-law.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Phoebe bounded into the room and hugged them both.

"Should I go and tell Prue?" Piper asked Leo.

"Sure…"

"Ah guys, I wouldn't." Phoebe hastily cut in.

"Why not?" Piper looked questioningly at her little sister.

"Coz for some reason she's mad at the whole world. She yelled at me for borrowing her sweater. I even asked this time" Piper and Leo looked unconvinced.

"Oh sure Pheebs," Piper grinned, and Phoebe looked guilty. "Well Pheebs, Leo and I have some 'celebrating' to do so could you please skedaddle?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Love ya Pheebs!" Piper yelled as Phoebe closed the door. Then she turned to Leo who smiled and kissed her passionately.

* * *

The strange woman patted her dog. "One down, two to go." She cackled.

* * *

Phoebe was getting ready for bed when she heard something behind her. Turning around, she was stunned to see her mother standing at the foot of her bed.

"Mom," she said, and rushed to hug her.

They pulled away, and sat side by side on the bed.

"Why are you here Mom?" Phoebe asked.

"I honestly don't know Phoebe." Patty replied, stroking Phoebe's hair. "But for now, I'm just glad that I have some time with you."

Phoebe smiled, and hugged her mother again, pleased to finally be able to spend time alone with her mother. "Me too Mom, me too."

* * *

"Two down, now for the eldest." The woman said. "Soon the Charmed Ones will be no more!"

* * *

Phoebe's eyes jolted open. She saw her mother standing in the middle of her room.

"Mom?"

"Phoebe, this is the work of a demon. She gave you your deepest desire in return for your powers. You must find the spell to vanquish her. I don't know her name, maybe you should ask Leo." With that, Patty disappeared, leaving Phoebe confused and half asleep.

As she processed the information her mother had just given her, Phoebe changed her clothes, then joined Leo and Piper in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's…" trailing off, Phoebe realised she was talking to herself, as Piper and Leo were too busy making out to notice anyone else in the room. "Hello! Guys!"

At Phoebe's yell, they broke apart, Piper throwing the bowl she had in her hands. As if in slow motion, it flipped slowly until it came to land on the table in front of Phoebe.

"Thanks Piper, but I prefer my pancakes cooked." Phoebe joked.

Leo grinned, but Piper looked bewildered. "How come my powers aren't working?" she said, sounding scared.

"What do you mean honey?" Leo asked.

"I tried to freeze the room, but nothing happened!"

Something clicked in Phoebe's mind.

"Piper, what is your deepest desire?" she asked.

Piper looked suspiciously at Phoebe. "Why do you want to know?"

"Let me guess, it's that we are Leo's only charge, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh great, you too, so I guess that means that Prue…" Phoebe was cut off by Prue running down the stairs shrieking.

"Why is there never any hot water left?" She screamed.

Leo, Piper and Phoebe shared a smile. Prue then tried to steal Phoebe's coffee using her power, but found that they weren't working.

"Why are my powers not working, Phoebe have you been casting spells again?"

"No, but I do know why none of our powers are working. Prue, did you deepest desire come true last night?" Phoebe questioned knowingly.

Prue looked at her sister strangely. "Yeah, why?"

"There's a demon behind this. She gave us our deepest desires in return for our powers."

"Wait, wait, Phoebe how do you know all this?" Piper interrupted.

"Mom told me." Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe incredulously, "my deepest desire was to have more time with Mom, so when the demon gave me my desire, Mom came and spent the night with me. Then she told me about this, this morning, when I woke up. She doesn't know what the name of the demon is, so I was hoping you could find that out for us Leo?" Phoebe looked hopefully at her brother-in-law.

"I'll try, no promises though. You know how stubborn They can be."

"We'll look in the Book of Shadows." Piper kissed her husband, and her orbed out in the middle of the kiss. "I hate when he does that!"

"C'mon, let's go." Phoebe led them up to the attic.

Fifteen minutes later, they found it.

"Here!" Phoebe yelled, and here sisters gathered around her.

"Desiré (pronounced de-ser-ree), the Demon of Desire. She uses a glittering powder to find her victim's deepest desire." Prue read, "so that's what that glittery stuff was."

"Once the victim has experience their deepest desire, the demon will temporarily gain their powers. If the demon is not vanquished within 48 hours of the desire beginning, then she will keep the powers." Piper continued.

"Once Desiré is vanquished, the desires will come undone." Phoebe read on silently, and stopped when she reached the spell. "We need the Power of 4. Who's the 4th One?" she asked.

Leo orbed in at that moment, to find Prue with her hands covering her mouth, Piper with _her_ mouth hanging open, and Phoebe looking confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Phoebe answered, glaring at her sisters.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

The prologue takes place after this, but it needed to be the prologue because…well just because OK? 


	3. Chapter 2 - Unknown Truths

The Power of Four Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Continued from my previous fic.  I'm finally going forwards now.  I know this contradicts what was said in the prologue but oh well.

"The Fourth Charmed One." Piper said.

"Is my daughter."  Prue finished.

"Wha…you…huh…daught…huh?"  Phoebe was completely lost for words.

"Let's go downstairs and talk about this, kay?"  Prue led them all out of the attic and into the lounge room.

"OK spill."  Phoebe said as soon as they had sat down.

Prue took a deep breath.  "Alright, well when I was fifteen, I lost my virginity to Andy."

"But I thought you lost your virginity..."  Phoebe interrupted, and Prue silenced her with a glare.

"The next month I missed my period and I was really scared that something had happened, but I didn't do anything about it.  When my next period came, I was so relived.  But then my health teacher told us that you can be pregnant and still have your period, and I got extremely scared.  I went to see a doctor, and he told me that I was twelve weeks pregnant."

"Why didn't you have an abortion?"  Phoebe asked.

"Could _you_ kill an innocent child just because it was unwanted?"  Prue asked, fixing Phoebe with a steely gaze.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Anyway, I didn't have an abortion.  I was terrified of the baby for a few weeks.  I didn't know what to do.  Then I had my first ultrasound, and I started to get excited.  I couldn't believe that there was a human being growing inside me.  I told Andy about the baby two weeks later.  He allowed me to cry for the first time since I'd found out.  He just held me, and didn't say anything while I cried.  Then we talked, and he said that he was going to help me through the pregnancy, but he never said if he wanted to keep the baby once it had been born.  He told me that I should tell an adult about it, but I didn't know who to tell."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Piper quietly said.

"I knew that you would have no idea what to do.  Your were only 13 Pipe, and I couldn't put a burden like that on your shoulders.  So Andy and I carried the burden together, until I told Grams."

Phoebe was incredulous.  "You told _Grams_?"

Prue smiled, for the first time since she had started telling them the story, "Yes, I told Grams.  I knew that she'd be disappointed in me and everything, but I had no other adults to tell.  She was surprisingly calm about it.  She didn't yell or anything, just asked me how I felt about all of it.  Then she asked me questions.  You know – 'who's the father', 'how far along are you', that sort of thing.  She told me not to tell you guys, and we arranged for me to go away for the last three months of my pregnancy."

It dawned on Phoebe, "that was when you went to San Diego, to stay with those relatives we never hear from."

"Yep.  I stayed there for the eleven weeks before the baby arrived.  Andy and Grams rang me every week, but I was so homesick.  I missed you guys soooo much."

"We missed you too." Phoebe said, hugging her older sister.

"And then, on September 5th, the baby was born.  It was a beautiful little girl.  I held her once, and then she was taken to the nursery.  I never held her again."  Prue eyes started to mist over as she spoke.  "Later, when I was cleaned up and dressed, I went down to the nursery and I saw the couple who were going to adopt my baby.  They were staring through the glass, staring at _my_ baby.  Their arms were wrapped around each other and they looked so content.  And I felt so alone.  I walked up to them.  When they turned and I saw their faces, I knew I'd done the right thing.  They would love her and take care of her as their own.  But they could never love her as much as I love her.  Even though I was really only her mother for a few minutes, I know that I'll always feel like her mother."  By this time, tears were falling freely down Prue's face.  "And it's September 5th.  Today's her fifteenth birthday."  Prue added, then collapsed into sobs.  Piper joined Phoebe as they hugged her tightly, trying to make her pain go away.  Leo just sat back, allowing the three to have a sister moment.

When Prue finally calmed down, Phoebe turned to Leo.  "Why are there spells in the Book that need the Power of Four?  What is it anyway?"

"The Power of Four is only required once in every generation of Charmed Ones.  It is the Charmed Ones plus the first born child of a Charmed One."

"So you knew?"  Prue said hoarsely.

"Well, I knew that one of you had a child who would turn fifteen this year.  I didn't know who."

"What's so special about fifteen?" Phoebe cut in.

"When the first born is fifteen, that's when the Power of Four will be required.  I don't know why, maybe it was coz you guys are the first Charmed Ones, and you had your first born when you were fifteen, Prue."

"But how are we supposed to find Prue's daughter?"  Piper asked.  "We only have 48 hours."

"Less now.  Our desires started last night."  Phoebe stated.  "By the way Prue, what was your deepest desire?"

"That mom could meet her granddaughter.  Mom came and told me this morning."

"But, how can that be, mom stayed with me all night."

"It's a demon, a powerful one.  She could easily produce illusions…"  Phoebe opened her mouth, but Leo continued before she could say anything.  "…that can be felt."

Piper looked down.  "I guess that means you aren't only our whitelighter."

"Piper, you guys may not be my only charges, but you three are the only ones I love as family."  Leo lifted her chin with a finger.  "And you are the only one I love as a wife."  Piper smiled, then Leo kissed her.

"Piper's right, how are we going to find my daughter?  I can't remember the name of the people who adopted her."

"You could always look up her birth certificate.  Wouldn't that say her adoptive parents?"  Piper asked, after breaking her kiss with Leo.

"I'm not sure, it might say me and Andy.  Besides, they might have changed her name."

The doorbell rang, and Phoebe got up to answer it.  Prue followed her.  Behind the door was a teenage girl who looked exactly like a female version of Andy.

"Um, hi is this the home of Prudence Halliwell?"  the girl asked.

Before Phoebe could respond, Prue pushed past her and stared at the girl before her.  "Cassandra?"

The girl smiled shyly.  "Actually I go by Andie."

"Oh, well would you like to come in Andie?"

"Sure." Andie replied, following Prue into the lounge room, leaving Phoebe standing in the hall, open-mouthed.

"I'm Prue, by the way."  Prue said as she and Andie entered the living room where Leo and Piper were kissing.  "Ah, guys?"

Piper and Leo broke apart and saw that they had company.  Piper blushed.  "Sorry."

Andie smiled.  "No problem."

"Oh, Andie, this is my sister Piper and her husband Leo."  Prue introduced them.  "And this is my other sister Phoebe."  She added as Phoebe entered the room.  "Guys, this is Cassandra, Andie."

Phoebe sat on the couch with Piper and Leo while Prue and Andie sat in armchairs.

"And you would know her…how?"  Phoebe questioned.

"I'm Prue's daughter."  Andie replied.  Piper, Leo and Phoebe stared at her.

Prue whispered in her daughter's ear. "They just found out about you."  Andie nodded.

Phoebe was first to recover her voice.  "So how did you find us?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"  Andie asked.

"Actually, could we leave the explanations until later."  Prue cut in.  
"Yeah, right now we have a demon to catch."  Leo finished.

"So how do we find her?" Phoebe asked.

"You won't need to.  She'll come to you sometime today."  Leo answered.

"OK, so Andie, Pheebs, why don't you guys check the Book of Shadows for more information on Desiré.  Leo, could you check with the Elders, and see if they know anything more about this Demon."  Prue took charge, as usual.

Andie, Phoebe and Leo went to do Prue's bidding, leaving Piper and Prue alone.

Piper turned to her sister, "so what do you wanna talk about?"

"How did you…"  Prue shook her head, dismissing the thought.  "Um, I just wanted to know…how did you find out?"

"About what?"

"You knew I had a daughter.  I saw your expression when Phoebe mentioned the Power of Four.  What I want to know is how you found out."

"Um…" Piper was hesitant to tell Prue that she had read her private diary.  "Well, I found the false bottom in the window seat in your old room."

"Ohhhh."  Prue understood now.

"I looked at the photos too.  Do you wanna come up and look at them?"

"Sure.  It's been so long…"

Prue followed Piper up to her new room.  They were joined 15 minutes later by Andie and Phoebe, who was carrying the Book of Shadows.

"Whatcha looking at?"  Phoebe asked.

"Pictures of Prue, when she was pregnant with Andie."  Piper replied.

"You took pictures, lemme see!"  Phoebe ran to where they were sitting on the floor by the window seat.

Andie just watched her newfound mother and aunts, realising exactly how much she had missed out on in her life.  She didn't resent Prue for giving her up for adoption, but she did wonder how life would have been like if Prue had kept her.  How would her life had been with a fifteen-year-old mother and father?

"Andie?"

Andie was drawn out of her train of thought when Prue spoke to her.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see?"

"Sure."  Andie joined the three, looking through the photo album, laughing at the funny pictures of Prue with a bulging stomach.

That night, as Piper was serving up dinner, Desiré appeared behind her.  Andie came into the kitchen and immediately threw the demon into the fridge with her power.

Piper turned around, "Whoa.  Thanks Andie."

Andie smiled.  "No prob."

"You have the same power as Prue."

"Yep.  Telekinesis."

"Prue, Pheebs!" Piper called.  "The demon's here!"

Phoebe and Prue came clattering down the stairs, and reached the kitchen just in time to see Piper freeze Desiré as she came towards her and Andie with an athame.

They joined hands and recited the spell:

_Evil that has travelled near  
The Charmed Three plus one  
C__all on you to disappear  
And all desires shall be undone_

They repeated the spell, and Desiré unfroze.  She writhed and screamed as she melted into nothing.

"Well, there's another demon that won't be bothering us again."  Prue said.

"And she didn't even wreck my kitchen."  Piper added.

Prue and Andie went into the lounge room, while Phoebe stayed to help Piper finish serving up dinner.  Leo orbed in behind them, and Piper immediately turned around and froze him.  Then she saw who it was and unfroze him.

"Sorry, but we just got a visit from Desiré, so I'm a little edgy."  Piper apologized.

"Yeah, I know."  Leo responded nonchalantly.

"So I guess this means that you have other charges again?"  Phoebe asked.

"Actually, the Elders noticed how happy you were when you knew you were my only charges, and how quickly you vanquished the demon, and they decided that from now on I can take care of the Halliwell family."

"Really?"  Piper asked.

Leo smiled.  "Really."

Piper grinned, then threw her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah, I finished the Demon of Desire part, but I'm gonna continue this series, I have a lot more in store for the Charmed Ones.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Power of Four

The Power of Four Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Continued from my previous fic.  I'm finally going forwards now.  I know this contradicts what was said in the prologue but oh well.

"The Fourth Charmed One." Piper said.

"Is my daughter."  Prue finished.

"Wha…you…huh…daught…huh?"  Phoebe was completely lost for words.

"Let's go downstairs and talk about this, kay?"  Prue led them all out of the attic and into the lounge room.

"OK spill."  Phoebe said as soon as they had sat down.

Prue took a deep breath.  "Alright, well when I was fifteen, I lost my virginity to Andy."

"But I thought you lost your virginity..."  Phoebe interrupted, and Prue silenced her with a glare.

"The next month I missed my period and I was really scared that something had happened, but I didn't do anything about it.  When my next period came, I was so relived.  But then my health teacher told us that you can be pregnant and still have your period, and I got extremely scared.  I went to see a doctor, and he told me that I was twelve weeks pregnant."

"Why didn't you have an abortion?"  Phoebe asked.

"Could _you_ kill an innocent child just because it was unwanted?"  Prue asked, fixing Phoebe with a steely gaze.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Anyway, I didn't have an abortion.  I was terrified of the baby for a few weeks.  I didn't know what to do.  Then I had my first ultrasound, and I started to get excited.  I couldn't believe that there was a human being growing inside me.  I told Andy about the baby two weeks later.  He allowed me to cry for the first time since I'd found out.  He just held me, and didn't say anything while I cried.  Then we talked, and he said that he was going to help me through the pregnancy, but he never said if he wanted to keep the baby once it had been born.  He told me that I should tell an adult about it, but I didn't know who to tell."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Piper quietly said.

"I knew that you would have no idea what to do.  Your were only 13 Pipe, and I couldn't put a burden like that on your shoulders.  So Andy and I carried the burden together, until I told Grams."

Phoebe was incredulous.  "You told _Grams_?"

Prue smiled, for the first time since she had started telling them the story, "Yes, I told Grams.  I knew that she'd be disappointed in me and everything, but I had no other adults to tell.  She was surprisingly calm about it.  She didn't yell or anything, just asked me how I felt about all of it.  Then she asked me questions.  You know – 'who's the father', 'how far along are you', that sort of thing.  She told me not to tell you guys, and we arranged for me to go away for the last three months of my pregnancy."

It dawned on Phoebe, "that was when you went to San Diego, to stay with those relatives we never hear from."

"Yep.  I stayed there for the eleven weeks before the baby arrived.  Andy and Grams rang me every week, but I was so homesick.  I missed you guys soooo much."

"We missed you too." Phoebe said, hugging her older sister.

"And then, on September 5th, the baby was born.  It was a beautiful little girl.  I held her once, and then she was taken to the nursery.  I never held her again."  Prue eyes started to mist over as she spoke.  "Later, when I was cleaned up and dressed, I went down to the nursery and I saw the couple who were going to adopt my baby.  They were staring through the glass, staring at _my_ baby.  Their arms were wrapped around each other and they looked so content.  And I felt so alone.  I walked up to them.  When they turned and I saw their faces, I knew I'd done the right thing.  They would love her and take care of her as their own.  But they could never love her as much as I love her.  Even though I was really only her mother for a few minutes, I know that I'll always feel like her mother."  By this time, tears were falling freely down Prue's face.  "And it's September 5th.  Today's her fifteenth birthday."  Prue added, then collapsed into sobs.  Piper joined Phoebe as they hugged her tightly, trying to make her pain go away.  Leo just sat back, allowing the three to have a sister moment.

When Prue finally calmed down, Phoebe turned to Leo.  "Why are there spells in the Book that need the Power of Four?  What is it anyway?"

"The Power of Four is only required once in every generation of Charmed Ones.  It is the Charmed Ones plus the first born child of a Charmed One."

"So you knew?"  Prue said hoarsely.

"Well, I knew that one of you had a child who would turn fifteen this year.  I didn't know who."

"What's so special about fifteen?" Phoebe cut in.

"When the first born is fifteen, that's when the Power of Four will be required.  I don't know why, maybe it was coz you guys are the first Charmed Ones, and you had your first born when you were fifteen, Prue."

"But how are we supposed to find Prue's daughter?"  Piper asked.  "We only have 48 hours."

"Less now.  Our desires started last night."  Phoebe stated.  "By the way Prue, what was your deepest desire?"

"That mom could meet her granddaughter.  Mom came and told me this morning."

"But, how can that be, mom stayed with me all night."

"It's a demon, a powerful one.  She could easily produce illusions…"  Phoebe opened her mouth, but Leo continued before she could say anything.  "…that can be felt."

Piper looked down.  "I guess that means you aren't only our whitelighter."

"Piper, you guys may not be my only charges, but you three are the only ones I love as family."  Leo lifted her chin with a finger.  "And you are the only one I love as a wife."  Piper smiled, then Leo kissed her.

"Piper's right, how are we going to find my daughter?  I can't remember the name of the people who adopted her."

"You could always look up her birth certificate.  Wouldn't that say her adoptive parents?"  Piper asked, after breaking her kiss with Leo.

"I'm not sure, it might say me and Andy.  Besides, they might have changed her name."

The doorbell rang, and Phoebe got up to answer it.  Prue followed her.  Behind the door was a teenage girl who looked exactly like a female version of Andy.

"Um, hi is this the home of Prudence Halliwell?"  the girl asked.

Before Phoebe could respond, Prue pushed past her and stared at the girl before her.  "Cassandra?"

The girl smiled shyly.  "Actually I go by Andie."

"Oh, well would you like to come in Andie?"

"Sure." Andie replied, following Prue into the lounge room, leaving Phoebe standing in the hall, open-mouthed.

"I'm Prue, by the way."  Prue said as she and Andie entered the living room where Leo and Piper were kissing.  "Ah, guys?"

Piper and Leo broke apart and saw that they had company.  Piper blushed.  "Sorry."

Andie smiled.  "No problem."

"Oh, Andie, this is my sister Piper and her husband Leo."  Prue introduced them.  "And this is my other sister Phoebe."  She added as Phoebe entered the room.  "Guys, this is Cassandra, Andie."

Phoebe sat on the couch with Piper and Leo while Prue and Andie sat in armchairs.

"And you would know her…how?"  Phoebe questioned.

"I'm Prue's daughter."  Andie replied.  Piper, Leo and Phoebe stared at her.

Prue whispered in her daughter's ear. "They just found out about you."  Andie nodded.

Phoebe was first to recover her voice.  "So how did you find us?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"  Andie asked.

"Actually, could we leave the explanations until later."  Prue cut in.  
"Yeah, right now we have a demon to catch."  Leo finished.

"So how do we find her?" Phoebe asked.

"You won't need to.  She'll come to you sometime today."  Leo answered.

"OK, so Andie, Pheebs, why don't you guys check the Book of Shadows for more information on Desiré.  Leo, could you check with the Elders, and see if they know anything more about this Demon."  Prue took charge, as usual.

Andie, Phoebe and Leo went to do Prue's bidding, leaving Piper and Prue alone.

Piper turned to her sister, "so what do you wanna talk about?"

"How did you…"  Prue shook her head, dismissing the thought.  "Um, I just wanted to know…how did you find out?"

"About what?"

"You knew I had a daughter.  I saw your expression when Phoebe mentioned the Power of Four.  What I want to know is how you found out."

"Um…" Piper was hesitant to tell Prue that she had read her private diary.  "Well, I found the false bottom in the window seat in your old room."

"Ohhhh."  Prue understood now.

"I looked at the photos too.  Do you wanna come up and look at them?"

"Sure.  It's been so long…"

Prue followed Piper up to her new room.  They were joined 15 minutes later by Andie and Phoebe, who was carrying the Book of Shadows.

"Whatcha looking at?"  Phoebe asked.

"Pictures of Prue, when she was pregnant with Andie."  Piper replied.

"You took pictures, lemme see!"  Phoebe ran to where they were sitting on the floor by the window seat.

Andie just watched her newfound mother and aunts, realising exactly how much she had missed out on in her life.  She didn't resent Prue for giving her up for adoption, but she did wonder how life would have been like if Prue had kept her.  How would her life had been with a fifteen-year-old mother and father?

"Andie?"

Andie was drawn out of her train of thought when Prue spoke to her.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see?"

"Sure."  Andie joined the three, looking through the photo album, laughing at the funny pictures of Prue with a bulging stomach.

That night, as Piper was serving up dinner, Desiré appeared behind her.  Andie came into the kitchen and immediately threw the demon into the fridge with her power.

Piper turned around, "Whoa.  Thanks Andie."

Andie smiled.  "No prob."

"You have the same power as Prue."

"Yep.  Telekinesis."

"Prue, Pheebs!" Piper called.  "The demon's here!"

Phoebe and Prue came clattering down the stairs, and reached the kitchen just in time to see Piper freeze Desiré as she came towards her and Andie with an athame.

They joined hands and recited the spell:

_Evil that has travelled near  
The Charmed Three plus one  
C__all on you to disappear  
And all desires shall be undone_

They repeated the spell, and Desiré unfroze.  She writhed and screamed as she melted into nothing.

"Well, there's another demon that won't be bothering us again."  Prue said.

"And she didn't even wreck my kitchen."  Piper added.

Prue and Andie went into the lounge room, while Phoebe stayed to help Piper finish serving up dinner.  Leo orbed in behind them, and Piper immediately turned around and froze him.  Then she saw who it was and unfroze him.

"Sorry, but we just got a visit from Desiré, so I'm a little edgy."  Piper apologized.

"Yeah, I know."  Leo responded nonchalantly.

"So I guess this means that you have other charges again?"  Phoebe asked.

"Actually, the Elders noticed how happy you were when you knew you were my only charges, and how quickly you vanquished the demon, and they decided that from now on I can take care of the Halliwell family."

"Really?"  Piper asked.

Leo smiled.  "Really."

Piper grinned, then threw her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah, I finished the Demon of Desire part, but I'm gonna continue this series, I have a lot more in store for the Charmed Ones.


End file.
